Getting to know you is somewhat a pain in the arse
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Part 3 of my Oliver/Percy series. The years have gone by and Oliver finds himself with his taking care of his son in Percy's absence... this could get awkward.


A/N: The first of this series:The Fight

The second of this series: Doing things you don't Want to do.

"I'm sorry Mr. Wood, but you'll have to stay in St. Mungos for about a month, the injury itself isn't too great however the potion and how it reacts to your body has to be monitored very carefully. It is very temperamental."

Oliver looked at the doctor in exasperation. "Is there anything you can do for him, to speed up the process, after all a month away from home."

"I know what you're thinking, I don't have to be looked after," came a voice next to Oliver.

"Excuse our son, he's just turned thirteen and thinks he is the Minister of the Wood family." Percy gave his son a look.

Michael just rolled his eyes.

The mediwizard turned to Oliver and Michael, "I'm sorry… Messers Wood, but your husband has to stay in hospital." The mediwizard turned back to Percy and told him to spell him if he needs any help and left.

Oliver looked to Percy in the hospital bed and looked to his son. "Michael can you get your dad a glass of water?"

"Why can't you?"

"Michael! Please?" Came Percy's stern voice.

Michael begrudgingly left, leaving Oliver and Percy alone.

"God, I can't do this Percy! I don't know the first thing about taking care of a teenager- for a month- alone!"

Percy rolled his eyes and reassured Oliver, or at least tried to but Oliver still looked nervous. "Look, Oliver we've been looking after him together for thirteen years, just do what you've been doing.

It was then Oliver thought to himself, 'oh shit'. The truth of the matter is that Oliver didn't do jack for thirteen years, it was all Percy. He was playing quidditch for most of those years and even though he had been retired since thirty-five he had managed to spend three years somehow not interacting too much with his 'son'.

He was coaching the Cannons now (he always loved a challenge) and that ate up a lot of time, if it wasn't training them it was interviews for newspapers, magazine, wireless yadah yadah yadah. If it wasn't related to his job he would go out with mates to wind down from his job and if it wasn't any of that it was quality alone time with Percy.

It wasn't like he never saw Michael - that would've impossible, he lived with the kid. It was just that a son was never in his plans and he agreed with Percy (who was a part of his plans) to adopt knowing the ultimatum that faced him.

Needless to say that Oliver tried to keep his life relatively on his plan and he pretty much stuck to it, the same plan since he had when he was sixteen:

Still be best mates with Percy and live with Percy until Percy got married or got sick of him (of course at the time he didn't know they would be so much more)

Play quidditch professionally

After retiring coach a quidditch team

Live off his wealth in his pension years

And that was pretty much it. Now you wouldn't expect Oliver to have a plan, Percy seemed like the plan type but so was Oliver, after all what was quidditch without the strategies and planning? Quidditch and life really were one and the same to Oliver, in life you have a plan and occasionally you have to make up things but in the end you always stick to the plan.

Oliver shook his head, metaphorically; he was getting off topic. Either way now he was stuck for a month with the kid.

"I know it's going to be a pain to bring him to your coaching sessions with the team, but mum has her hands full with the babies, I don't trust yours (here Oliver gave Percy a look, but he knew full well that his parents weren't the – gentlest- sorts), and I refuse to have a babysitter look after him-"

"There's no way I'm having a baby sitter, I'm thirteen." Interrupted the said boy. "Here's your water, dad."

"Thank you Michael," Percy said patting Michaels brown curls. "I was saying that I don't want to get you a baby sitter, and there is no point eavesdropping if you don't get the message right, also we need to get you a haircut, you have far too many knots."

"DAD, I don't need a haircut! I will be laughed at-"

Percy gave Michael a look. Michael knew to be quiet… "Can I keep my hair if I brush it?" Or not. It started another huge conversation about the 'appropriate length of hair for adolescent males' conversation which brought about the 'shorter hair and longer hair in crime rates in males' conversation, which brought the 'But uncle Bill has long hair' conversation.

Yes, it was often like this, Oliver sitting at the sidelines while Percy did the actual parenting.

"Honestly, where did you get the notion of having your hair this long, both your father and I have shorter hair."

Oliver could feel the burn of Michael's eyes into his. Oliver cleared his throat, knowing that this was some sort of cue to provide backup for Percy's argument.

"… Right."

"See, even your father agrees with me."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, like it matters what he says."

Oliver felt a pinch of guilt.

~~~0~~~


End file.
